Cirno Online
by Fortunam
Summary: Cirno was playing at the lake when she noticed Daiyousei was missing. She searched her house for any signs of her best friend and failed to find some until a gap yokai told her that she's playing a game and she wants Cirno to play it too. What would become of Cirno in the world of Aincrad and pure sword fighting with the confusing aid of Yukari? Currently on mental block...
1. Chapter 1

"Atai wa saikyo i desu yo, atai wa baka janai yo~!" A blue haired girl sang merrily as she froze some more of the frogs near the lake. "Yay! My 100th frog for this day! Hey look at this Dai-chan; it's my 100th frog for this day, cool right!"

The blue haired girl turned around and headed towards her home finding out that her friend is not there. "Huh? From the last time I know Dai-chan was here..." She gently puts the frozen amphibian on the nearest table and scanned around the house. "Dai-chan? Where are you?"

She walked all around the house searching every nook and cranny of it and came to an unfruitful search. "Hah... Guess she left already, but... Dai-chan always stays here up until night fall so..." She turned around while sitting on her chair and got surprised when a certain blonde woman came in face to face with her via a purple magical gap. "Whoa!? I-It's the old hag gap yokai! What are you doing here, did you do something to Dai-chan!?" She puts up a fighting stance.

"That's a quite a bad way to address someone Cirno-chan, not to mention accusing me of an incident I'm completely unrelated to." The blonde woman holds up her fan and covers her mouth. "But I guess I'm not that unrelated. Hey Cirno-chan, do you want to play a game that is different from danmaku and soccer? It's not quite the same but with your abilities; I think you'll have some upper advantage than the other players especially that beater and that lightning flash girl."

"What? You know other games than danmaku Yukari? I would like to play there since I'm the strongest but, I need to search for Dai-chan also." Cirno looked down for a bit. "Hey Yukari, do you know where Dai-chan is? I still want to play with her..."

Yukari smiled slyly for a bit and replied in a playful but sinister tone. "Oh I do know where your friend is, I also made her play that game I was referring to. If you want, you could always take my offer and search for her there." She closed off her fan and hanged it on the side of her gap. "I can also make a special exception on you, once you enter there I will make you level 45 in an instant how about that?"

"Level? What's a level is it delicious?" Cirno tilted her head in question.

"(Ugh... This is what I get for recruiting idiots in that game, oh well maybe she won't survive a day or two if she won't meet that black-haired boy immediately.)" Yukari thought to herself silently and continued to reply on Cirno's question. "Ah, level is one of the rules on that game; if you continue to defeat yokais in there you will level up more and become the strongest player! Of course, other players won't be a match for you if you reach level 100 or more, you'll truly be the strongest, not just by words, but by true strength." Yukari tried to encourage her to join and Cirno's face soon lit up with excitement.

"Wow! Okay I get it; I'll find Dai-chan in there and be the strongest! Though one thing, I AM ALREADY THE STRONGEST AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!" Cirno shouts out loudly making Yukari cover her ears at the large voice coming from her. "So Yukari, what should I do to get into that game huh? I want to prove into the world that I'm the strongest!"

Yukari sweated a bit at the amazing enthusiasm coming from Cirno. "(Oh well, she's a fairy though she'll just spawn anyways. I won't risk anything with her being killed by a level 55 mob of goblin sentinels or the Trembling minotaur I guess...)" She took one breath and energetically said to her the details. "Okay, so you're going to world where you will have to clear giant monsters in order to go up the stages and thus, have more chances of finding Dai-chan, got it? It won't be easy but since you're the strongest I believe that you can clear those stages copy that?" Cirno nods excitedly.

"Just get with it already! I'm itching to show the world that I'm the most powerful being in the whole world!" She pumps up her fists.

"Okay okay I get it, your password is ice fairy and your username is your name Cirno okay? Level 45 supporter stat build; your current battle skills for now are Pursuit and Rage Spike and it's up to you to unlock more. Crafting skills are cooking and blacksmithing for that ice sword that you really want to use on your enemies, did you copy all of that?" Yukari looked at Cirno who has a bit of steam on her head. "Uhh... Cirno?"

Cirno stared blankly for a while and snapped out on her daze. Apparently, it was too much information for her brain to handle. "Uhh... Yeah, whatever I can't understand it...ehehe..." Cirno rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh well if that's the case..." Yukari gapped in some sort of helmet into her head making Cirno yelp a bit with surprise. "Good luck now Cirno... Link start!"

Cirno watched as floating numbers and words speed through her blue eyes and slowly stealing away her consciousness while her mind involuntarily washes all over the screen appearing to her. "Wha... Ah..." Cirno lost control of her mind completely.

Username: Cirno Password: ******** [Log in]

**[Welcome to Sword Art Online]**

-**Aincrad: Town of Beginnings-**

"What? That's all you got huh newbie? Come on, you should be better than that!" A member of The Army guild continues on bullying the green haired fairy.

"Hey, where's that courage you showed a while ago huh? Come on show us!" Another member continues on kicking her poor petite body.

Daiyousei who was powerless against them only cried in agony on the floor. "Cirno please... Save me..."

**-To be continued-**

**Author's note:**

Okay so this was originally for a contest in a certain FB page but... meh whatever...

Wow, that was 999 words exactly? But... This is more like a prologue of a story than a story itself. Sigh, whatever... I'm not a native English speaker so sorry if there are mistakes, and if there are mistakes blame my Microsoft Word program 'kay? Thanks for readin'!


	2. The Blessing and The Adventure

"Hey Asuna... Why should we eat outside when you can cook for the two of us in the same time?"

"You won't understand since you don't cook for us everyday. Besides, this town gives me a lot of nostalgia, bad and good ones too..."

"Ugh whatever..." Kirito faced the other way and continued to drink his orange juice. "By the way, how many days is the break going to take again? I'm not good at remembering those stuffs especially if Heathcliff forcefully made us..." He gulped down the orange juice in one blow as if it was a high-level enemy. "Thanks for the food..."

Asuna stopped on chewing her bread for a while and swallowed it with a gulping sound. "About 2 or 3 weeks, the guild said to give time to the other front liners so we were asked to back out since we are that overpowered." She finished the last of her food and clasped her hands loudly. "Thanks for the food! Well then, shouldn't we go now?"

Asuna takes Kirito's hand that willingly follows her outside the NPC restaurant and walks around the plaza when suddenly, an orange player showed up bullying a certain green haired girl at the middle of the crowd. Of course it's a safe zone so the girl's HP doesn't drop but...

"Oh? Still resisting eh? I told ya to give me back my armour you stole bitch!" The orange, The Army member continues on tormenting the poor, helpless girl. "Hey! If you won't give it back, I'm going to throw you out of the safe zone and kill you, you damn newbie!"

The girl yelps at the pain from his kick and managed to utter some words. "B-But, I didn't really do it! I'm really innocent; I don't know anything about it!" She denied about the orange player's prejudice and turned on a switch on him.

"Why you little..." The Army member proceeded on taking out his dual blade sword and was stopped when Kirito suddenly moved into the scene. "...The fuck?"

Kirito twisted the player's hand making him drop his heavy sword with a large clang. "Just stop it, don't you feel weak of yourself, bullying someone 20 levels lower than you? You must be very cold-hearted if you didn't even feel a bit." He let go of the orange player's hand and moved towards the girl who was being comforted by Asuna. "Go back to your guild before I see your face and piss my whole day off." He glared at the player who immediately scrambled away and headed towards a black large castle.

"Kirito! We should hurry back to an inn; this girl is traumatized too much she won't stop trembling!" Kirito nodded at the suggestion and carried off the green-haired girl to their inn. "Don't worry, the people won't see you in our room, you won't be stressed anymore." Asuna patted her head as the girl began to speak little by little.

"T-Thank... You..."

-Asuna and Kirito's room-

Kirito scanned the girl of its level and items. "Hmm... Levels 5, a sweeper kind of stat build... What's your name? I'd rather like it if you would tell me your own name than reading it through the cursor. It'll make you more used to me than before." Kirito looked at Asuna who also gives an approving nod.

"D-Daiyousei... I was forced to play here by a certain blonde woman, I don't know what's going on in this world but, ever since I came here everybody seems to bully me." Daiyousei clutches her dress and her eyes starts to tear. "You're the only ones that have helped me in this past 2 days, thank you very much..."

"In just 2 days, you levelled up 4 times? That's quite impressive if you'll ask me..." Asuna pats her head to comfort her. "And, the reason why they bully you is to make them think that they're the stronger ones and the weak must die. But that just how it goes with most of the MMORPG games right Kirito?" Kirito nods at the brown haired girl and continues on scanning her items.

"MMORPG? Games?" Daiyousei tilted her head in question.

"No way... You don't know? Sword Art Online is a game of life; if you die in here you'll die in the real world!" Kirito stood up suddenly terrifying Daiyousei more. "Ah... Sorry I got riled up. But, you really don't know that you will die in the real world if you die in here? That woman you said that made you play this game didn't say that to you?" Daiyousei shook her head in denial. "Guh... Then you don't even know the Nerve Gear? You know that helmet thing you put into your head before coming in here?" Daiyousei shook her head once more. "Wow Asuna... I didn't think something like this would actually happen. The Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online could be use as murder weapons."

"I didn't think about that either, Kirito. To think such an effective way of killing people can be made..." Asuna sweated a bit and shook her head. "No... There should be something the suspect said to you. What else did she say to about SAO other than being a game? Anyone or anything precious like that?"

Daiyousei looked up at the ceiling for a second and soon lit up with an idea. "I know, she said I was going to meet Cirno in this game. Cirno's my best friend in our world, we always play danmaku at our free time and I always cook her meals at her home. Then, that Yukari said that I should play a different game with her and the next thing I know, I'm here in this game you say..." Daiyousei looked at her feet for a while. "Hmmm... But I don't know how to find her; I'm still weak after all."

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and smiled in agreement. "I understand we'll help you find your friend rest assured Daiyousei!"Asuna hugged her and Daiyousei shared the happy mood of the two. "But first we need some armour for your level; it would be quite dangerous for you to walk out with leather clothes. I know a great place for armour on low levels you'll get some of the best I'm sure of you!" Kirito gave a thumb up at the audience who replied with it in a happy grin. The trio immediately went out of the room and started aiding Daiyousei to help find her long lost friend in the fictional world of Sword Art Online.

-Floor 55: Market-

Just a normal day at the Floor 55 for Level 40-60 players, everyone goes well with their merchants, everyone jokes around with their teams, and some even plans on going on dangerous dungeons. But at a dark and hidden corner, a blue spark flittered around without being noticed and out came a blue girl with 6 ice wings at her back. "Ouch... That hurts..." Cirno winced at the pain she felt and rubbed her back. "Ugh... This sucks, hm? Why do I feel like my body has changed?" She looked at her hands and feet until she noticed that she has grown taller and smarter. "Wh-Wha!? Yukari what's the meaning of this!?"

"Hmm... Well if I haven't changed your body for a bit, no one would believe that you're a level 45. But, since I won't give any free armour you have to get them by yourself at a nearby shop. Don't worry I'll be aiding you while you're here in this world." Yukari spoke to Cirno via radio that mysteriously connects to the outside world. "Anyways, get to that shop I'm telling you I sent the coordinates to your messages now."

"Messages?" A window opened up in front of Cirno telling she has a mail from someone named YakumoGM. Cirno only shrugged the weird name and pressed the [Read] button on the interface. "Coordinates X: 700 and Y: 857. I see I'll go there immediately." She stretched a bit and sprinted fast towards the shop on the given coordinates.

**-Aincrad: Lizbeth's Weaponry Shop-**

"Welcome to Lizbeth's Weaponry Shop!" A pink haired girl energetically greets the newcomer while Cirno just gazes around the shop.

"Whoa... Such a huge shop, no shop in Gensokyo is even this big!" Cirno wonders around the store that contains a lot of dual blade swords, spears, axes, shield, and many more weapons that seem heavy to carry. "Hey Yukari, I can choose any of these items right?" She touched a black metal axe and felt the cold yet exciting feeling on it.

Yukari paused for a moment and replied to Cirno. "Yes you can but it'll be better to make a custom-made for your stats, I already sent a large amount of money to your inventory what's left is to take up a sword and an armour that would be useful for you to take on large monsters." Yukari vibrated the radio a bit snapping Cirno from her blissful daze on the axe. "Cirno, you okay?"

"Ah yeah, sorry 'bout that Yukari..." Cirno rubbed the back of her head in apology.

Lizbeth who can't hear nor understand the movements of Cirno in her shop only got weirded and weirded out every moment that passed by. "Umm... Do you need my help in anything, miss...?" Lizbeth uttered a few nervous words since she thinks Cirno is just in deep concentration on her weapons.

"Hunh!? Oh, yeah I guess you could help me choose a weapon. My friend says it's better to take up a sword, do you have any sword that is good for me?" Cirno asks the shopkeeper who is quite confused at her vague instructions. "Something that gives the icy feeling and is a large and durable one for my slashes I practiced with Youmu when she visited the lake."

"Ah... I'm terribly sorry but, could you give me more specific details about the weapon? Like, the stats that you would like to have for example." Lizbeth sweated out on the weird customer she had. "Just saying that the sword has an icy feeling to it doesn't really cut out to me. I mean, I could make a sword out of the ice ingot Kirito delivered to me but eh..."

"Wow... This girl really knows her stuff unlike the other blacksmithing persons out there. I'm glad that this was the shop the Game Master suggested to me." Yukari's voice rings out in Cirno's ears coming from the radio at her side belt. "Cirno, she can't hear me so say this to her, a sword that would have a high agility, high durability, and high attack. Ask her if she has anything close to it."

Cirno sweated at the inability of Yukari to speak to the other players and repeated a part of Yukari's words. Lizbeth nodded and instructed Cirno to stay in there as she went back to her workshop. After 5 minutes, Lizbeth came out with a large white sword on her hand and handed it over to Cirno who expected it to be heavy but it was just the average weight of Cirno's snowballs whenever she would play danmaku with Reimu and the others.

"I created that sword out of 5 pieces of ice ingots; I wish it has satisfied your "icy feeling" taste on the weapon." Lizbeth bowed down in respect while Cirno swings it around avoiding the tables and chairs she might slice down accidentally. "What else might you need if I may ask?"

Cirno stopped swinging her sword and placed it inside the sheath Lizbeth has given her with it. "Err... Armour... Nice warm armour could do, I'm getting cold with my own body temperature and this sword." Cirno blew white breaths of ice even though it was very warm at the shop making Lizbeth question the atmosphere for a bit.

"I see... Please wait there for a moment; I got the perfect armours for you." Lizbeth opens up her inventory and starts a trading window with Cirno. "Since you look like the type that would want to be a supporter, I'll give you my Snow scarf, my Leather boots and my Snow Hurricane armour just for 1,500 Col since I got this items in a very rare dungeon monster." She presses her fingers on the screen interface and confirms the items to be traded. "So?"

"Okay I'll accept that, but I'll go raise the pay a bit since you said these guys are very rare." Cirno presses the trading interface and entered 3000 Col on the money box space. "I got a lot of money in my expense, no need to fret over it. But, this is really nice shop, so warm and cosy unlike my house at Gensokyo..." Cirno spaces out for a bit while she grabs a chair and comfortably seats on it.

Lizbeth sweated at the odd customer and mustered up her courage to ask something. "Umm... If it isn't that rude, you're a level 45 right? Why are you acting like your some sort of a newbie, and you don't even have armour or weapons that are right for your level, what's up with that?"

Cirno looked at Lizbeth for a while and began speaking. "That's because I am a newbie, I just came here in this game I don't know anything else. I got here by a help of a friend, that's all I can say to you since she doesn't want to me say anything else." She rubs her palms together and blows on it.

"Eh!? You just came in here and you're already level 45!? That's impossible; you must have cheated on it!" Lizbeth points her finger at Cirno accusingly making the ice fairy pop a few anger veins. "You cheated on it right? There's no way somebody would become level 45 in just an instant!"

"Hey! Don't ever accuse me of a cheater because I never cheat even though I'm already on the verge of losing and dying! I would never ever cheat, I don't even know how I got this level and I don't even know what this game is so screw it with your prejudices!" Cirno threw the chair making it's durability down to 0 and shattering into blue crystals. "I'm the strongest in all of the fairies, I even beat a human magician and a trio of light fairies, why would I cheat if I'm the powerful huh!?"

Lizbeth hid on her table to avoid some things that Cirno is throwing. "Hiii...! Alright, I get it miss! Please don't destroy my shop by running wildly in here!" Cirno stopped thrashing around tables and apologized for her childishness. "Ugh... You made a real mess there but, why did you say you're a fairy, Miss..." Lizbeth looked at her cursor name. "...Cirno? That's weird name, I wonder what your parents are thinking naming you like that."

"Well... Some person from the human village named me like that but who cares. I'm a real fairy, an ice fairy I could freeze many things and make large snowballs to throw onto you; I defeated Marisa sometimes using that." Cirno puts her hands up in the air and tried making a snowball... and she failed. "Huh? Why can't I..?"

"Err... Cirno. You can't use magic that casually in SAO; it will be violating the rules of the Cardinal." Yukari suddenly spoke through the radio. "Waaah!?"

Cirno grabbed the radio making Yukari's vision at her computer ragged violently. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER YOU DAMN GAP YOKAI!" Lizbeth, who was just watching at the sides, stepped back for a bit. "HEY! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"I... I can't see, Cirno..."

"Umm... Miss Cirno? I've wanted to ask this but... What's with that radio? It seems you can hear it talking but I can't, a special item?" Lizbeth avoided Cirno's angry eyes for a bit and puts up her hands in case she shouts again.

"Ahh... Yeah this is a special item coming from the system; I got it when I first came here. Special exception for me I guess?" Cirno puts the radio back to her side belt again and breathes in deeply. "Anyways, even if I can't use my magic in here casually, I'll still promise to be the strongest player in here and find my friend who is also playing this damn game! I'm sure of it by the name of Gensokyo and the strongest fairy of it, Cirno!" She pumps up her fists to the air making Lizbeth giggle for a bit. "Oh? You laughed... Guess it is very stupid to think of these things..."

Lizbeth shook her head and smiled at Cirno. "No definitely no, some people also think like that but it's for the worse things..." Lizbeth glanced at the sidewall and continued on. "Anyways, I know someone stronger than you for now; his name is Kirito, level 89 he's with Asuna now I'm sure."

"Hmm...? That girl knows Kirito, that beater since when did he came out of his solo player aura..." Yukari commented in a bored voice.

"Kirito, who is he Yukari, and what's with the beater nickname?" Cirno talked to the radio on her side belt.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, a dual-wielder player here in SAO, he also has a supporter build type just like you and he's one of the strongest players to keep up in the front lines." Yukari obviously shut her fan by the sound in the radio. "And he's a beater they say, a beta-tester in this game and a cheater. Well most of the boys in this game are jealous of him too since he's married to Yuuki Asuna, the Lightning Flash of the Knights of the Blood. Insecurities are scary right, Cirno?"

Cirno who didn't comprehend all the words of Yukari only nodded a bit and turned to Lizbeth. "Sorry if I became weird again, the woman talking to me in this radio is telling me something hard to understand. Besides, my real goal isn't to become the strongest; I want to see Dai-chan in this game that's all. I want to meet her and ask her about her experiences here. I want to search for her while I become the strongest!" She shouts out in a proud voice. "Ah that got me thinking too, Miss Lizbeth, do you know where Daiyousei is? I'm sure you have explored this world better than me."

Lizbeth shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't even know a player named Daiyousei but if you ask a guild leader maybe they could help you, they have a lot of connections throughout Aincrad. Especially the Army and the Knights of the Blood, I'm sure you'll find something useful."

"I see... Well then, I'll get going bye Lizbeth!" Cirno waved goodbye and went out of the store with new necessities in this world and a few leads where she can find Daiyousei.

-**Aincrad: Floor 55-**

Cirno stretched outside and winces a bit on the sun glare. "I have talked to Lizbeth for quite a long time huh? But anyways, Gensokyo's sun glares aren't this painful to the eyes." The sun glare was blocked at Cirno's eyes by a small message prompt saying "Player Lizbeth wants to add you to the friend list". She smiled at the little message and pressed the [Accept] button at the bottom. "By the way Yukari, do you know where those guilds Lizbeth just mentioned before? I want to meet them and see if they know anything about Dai-chan."

"Hmm... the Army guild is at floor 20, maybe you could just teleport there if you want to and for the Knights of the Blood..." Yukari paused for a moment and continued on. "It's on this floor, at Grandzam, where most of the players go there for private business like helping out the front lines and trading objects. Of course it's a long way from the market but you can teleport there if you have a crystal though I won't give you a crystal since the Cardinal might remove my GM status on this game."

"Ugh... Confusing instructions as expected of a gap yokai like you. You're instructions are as confusing as your gaps showing around all over Gensokyo, sucking out fairies and even humans transporting them into places unknown!" Cirno started walking to Grandzam while still talking to Yukari.

"Well I take pride in doing that Cirno fufu... Anyways have you equipped any skills yet? Those are useful if you are in battle with a NPC monster or a player in the outside zone." Yukari questioned Cirno who has no idea what are skills and asked her back "What are skills?" Yukari sweated a bit on the newbie question and answered in a straightforward tone. "Skills are powerful attacks they could power you up or power down your enemies. For example, Rage Spike is a basic skill; it would power your speed and attack up to cut your enemy down. Of course once the skill is done you're back to the average stats, it's like spell cards in danmaku do you get it now?"

Cirno didn't say anything and continued to ask questions on Yukari while still walking. Though, without the knowledge of the two, three orange players were watching them from the sides snickering at Cirno's acts and discussing what should they do at the new-face player.

"Hey Thunder, that girl seems fun to play at. She's talking really weird to herself keke..." An orange player commented on Cirno as he speaks to his leader while leaning on a stone.

"Shut up Lightning, she's talking to an item on her side belt. It's a like a radio but I don't know what it does, hey Cloud you know what it do? You have the highest identification skill of us all." The orange leader asked his second-in-command.

"It's as you say chief, it's a radio but no description is written on it must be a worthless object." Another orange player commented on his chief. "But, you don't see any player with that kind of item, so it might be a rare item. Anyways, let's just get her she seems like an idiot to me." Cloud licked his fingers and the trio started walking up to Cirno who just turned around in a dark corner.

Cirno who was naturally talented at sensing someone following her started to speed up her walking. "Whoa? Cirno, why are you running I can't see that clearly if you're running like that!" Yukari complained to the blue fairy sprinting at wind speed. "Shut up Yukari, can't you see someone is following me at this speed? I sense bad aura at them..." Cirno slapped the radio a bit and stopped running when two orange players got ahead of her and another orange player was behind her. "Tch... What do you want?"

"What do we want? Oh nothing, you just seem lost so we thought we might help you out in here~" Lightning reached for the radio on Cirno's side belt when she moved besides making him miss. "Oh?"

"Orange marker players... You guys are the bullies of SAO right? I don't know what you're trying to do with me but I suggest you leave me alone before I contact a friend of mine to cut off your balls at this moment." Cirno bravely said those words to the party surrounding her while thinking "(That damn Yukari making me say such vulgar words...)"

Thunder smirked at the threat Cirno just gave. "Heh, such brave words but you can't even do anything about it. You didn't even notice that Cloud already stole your radio that we eye for." Cirno widens her eyes and saw the orange player named Cloud jump over her carrying the blue radio which was in her side belt before. "Cloud, what does your skill say about the radio, still worthless?"

Cloud activated his identification skill and turned his eyes green. "Huh? There's no description on it chief, just three question marks on it. As expected it's really worthless, better throw it." Cloud tosses the radio behind him while Cirno steps hardly on the ground using her right foot and catches the radio earning surprised reactions from the party. "H-How did you...?"

"Geez... Just because someone doesn't have this radio doesn't mean you can just steal it from me." Cirno clipped the radio back on her side belt making Yukari breathe out and audible sigh of relief. "If you want to get something from me, fight a fair and right fight. What I hate about people the most, even before I play this game, are people that even cheat just to get what they want. If you can get the things you want just by pure hard work, and then do it! There's no meaning if you just do dirty hand tricks for those kinds of things especially for just stealing an old radio box at a dark street for no witnesses." She started walking away while hearing some murmurs from two of the players. "That's all..."

"Didn't know you could make an epic speech like that without my help Cirno, what's gotten into you?" Yukari asked Cirno who only replied with a smile and a shrug. "(Maybe logical pills overdose? That damn Eirin, I told her not to put too much knowledge into Cirno's head.)"

Cirno walked away on the trio with full confidence when she was halted by a message prompt saying "Player Thunder wants to PK with you." Cirno who fully understand the meaning of player kill which was explained by Yukari a while ago, turned around to the challenger. "Fight a fair and right fight eh? Let's see if you can uphold to that saying eh, miss philosopher?" Thunder grins at her evilly while glaring at her with red eyes.

"I suggest you accept that and choose the first-strike mode Cirno. His stat build is a tank type, since you're faster than him you have a lot of advantage at that type of PK, just don't hit his side shield its durability is unbelievable." Yukari ended Cirno's dilemma on whether accepting it or not since she is a newbie. "Don't worry; I'll aid you as much as possible with strategies and stuff."

Cirno nodded at the assuring tone of Yukari and pressed the [Accept] button at the bottom and pressed the [First strike mode] bullet after that. "Fine I'll prove to you I hold true to that statement." A glowing light soon enveloped the people near it and got transported somewhere by Cardinal's system.

"Heh... We'll see..."

-**Special: Arena-**

Thunder and Cirno landed on a bright oval arena with fake sound effects of shouting and cheering. "Whoa... Cool..." Cirno looked around the arena wincing a little at looking in the sun. "So this is where they hold battles huh, must be fun to play danmaku in here with Daiyousei if ever Gensokyo has one like this."

"Well we all know that's impossible with how small Gensokyo is..." Yukari suddenly commented. "Anyways, get ready now Cirno that guy's sword is a big one."

Thunder brings out his large sword from his sheath and stands on a fighting pose. "I'll make sure you eat your damn words kid..." Cirno didn't say anything and took out her sword made of ice making the arena fill with cold air which made the audience shiver a bit. "Hiii...! That sword is damn cold, that might be worth the stealing!" "Fucking straight Cloud, why didn't we see that instead of that damn radio?"

"I won't let my pride be tarnished with your black words." Cirno said dramatically when it was actually a script from Yukari to scare Thunder. "Oh fine I don't want to lose too... Timer starts!"

The white timer starts counting down from 60 to 1 making the two hold their swords firmly with great concentration, awaiting the tensing timer to finish it's countdown and... [0 BATTLE START!]. Thunder launched a quick step and lunged quickly to Cirno who only dodged it by barely moving an inch in her original position. "Hmph..." Thunder shouted a cry of war once again and made multiple slashes in front of Cirno while she just moves backward dodging the large sword's dangerous movements.

"Hey, you won't win with what you're doing you know that Cirno." Yukari commented on Cirno's movements while the blue haired girl just dodges swiftly.

"I know but, one rule of the newly born fairies is to tire their opponents and wait for the time... to strike!" Cirno suddenly lunged at an opening of Thunder only to be parried by him. "Besides, this boy is even worse than Rumia or Mystia when it comes to sword skills. I don't think he would last a second when faced with Youmu." She continues to block his attacks and jumped up behind him.

"Tch... stop moving and get hit with my sword, will you!?" Thunder swung his sword in frustration while Cirno uses it as a ground and swings gracefully to the other side. "Guh... Alright, no more playtimes you damn kid!" Thunder jumped back and concentrated on his sword making it glow bright red.

Cirno lowered her sword for a while trying to analyze what Thunder is doing. "Hm? I wonder what's wrong with him..." She snapped back again to full attention when Yukari vibrated the radio and warned her immediately to dodge. Cirno didn't have any time and just guarded making the two swords clash together with a large clang and the blue haired girl stepped back a bit on the powerful force. "What did...?"

"Rage Spike... It's a basic skill but when used by powerful players it could deal massive amounts of damage." Yukari spoke through the old radio and vibrated it once more to warn Cirno again. "Watch out, Rage Spike has little to no cool down so think up fast and continue to dodge it!"

Cirno only gritted her teeth with the sudden speed of Thunder who activates his skill whenever they are close making her move panicky for a while. "What's wrong kid ran out of your cold wits?" Thunder activated his skill once more almost hitting Cirno in the arm. "Heh, I knew you were a weakling."

Cirno continued to block his slashes avoiding his lethal attacks during her open times. "Cirno, you can't win just by pure dodging this isn't danmaku! Use a skill of yours it might turn the battle around."Yukari instructed Cirno who only nodded and concentrated her mind making her white sword light up with a blue glow. "(A unique skill, it's too early but... it might just oh well...)"

"Unique Skill: Icicle Frost Columns" The series of words flashed above Cirno's eyes and she attacked Thunder with great strength, creating a huge hill of ice at the impact spot. "How did that...!" "URAAAAA!" Cirno shouted and took on the offensive at their match. "(Faster... FASTER!)" She thought quietly and rushed more and more making Thunder's steps lose its rhythm and zig up his retreating.

"Cirno, Icicle Frost Columns doesn't count as a hit in Cardinal's system, trap him with that skill you got before it deactivates after 25 seconds!" Yukari shouted through the radio to make sure Cirno can hear her.

Cirno heard Yukari's word quite clearly and rushed around Thunder making ice hills around him. "D-Damn, you're way too fast I can't follow you with my eyes!" Thunder shattered some ice in the arena turning it into little pebbles of ice. "Gah!?"

"20 seconds... Faster... Faster... I need to go faster!" Cirno exceeded her body to the limits and run around creating more hills of ice than Thunder could break. "15 seconds..."

"H-Hiii...! D-Damn you, you blue haired brat!" Thunder runs around the arena within the slowly limited space Cirno is creating around him. "No way, I'm trapped!?"

"10 seconds..." Cirno's body became a little slower which wasn't a real worry since Thunder is already petrified with the ice cage she just made. "5 seconds..." She completely trapped thunder into a spot inside the cage of ice.

Thunder screamed at fear of Cirno while the blue haired girl didn't pay any heed to it. "0... Sword Skill: Rage Spike A new skill appeared above Cirno's eyes and rocketed herself from the air lunging to Thunder who was at a poor defence position in the ground. "URAAAAAA!" Cirno shouted once again a cry of war and pierced her ice sword through Thunder's shoulder with the help of a speed skill. "Haaa... Haaa... "

"[Congratulations! Cirno is the winner!]" Another fake sound effect of cheering and little confetti showered on the two still locked together. "I... Won... Right, Yukari?" Cirno whispered softly as Thunder and her fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Yeah, nice fight you put up there Cirno definitely a show for the strongest." Yukari replied to the tired Cirno and the two players got transported back to Aincrad.

-**Aincrad: Grandzam-**

They we're transported back to the plaza of floor 55 while still laying at each other. "Hey, Cirno wake up many people are watching you." Yukari vibrated the radio making Cirno wake up and sit up with tired eyes. "Huh...? Huh!?" Cirno's mind took a while to buffer up and saw some of the people already staring at them. "Ah... What's going on Yukari? Why are they staring at us?"

"Err... That's because..." Cirno looked up behind them and saw a large screen replaying their little combat with each other. "Apparently, some people saw your combat through the [View PK] button and saw your fight; they just wanted to show it to the whole floor 55 I guess..." Yukari sweated a bit and noticed Thunder waking up beside Cirno. "Oh greet him good morning too Cirno." "You think I could do that you damn gap yokai!?"

Thunder opened his eyes slowly and looked at Cirno who was sitting on top of him and his three party members. "Guh... What the hell just happened, my head hurts ow..." Cirno gets off him and helps him stand up after that. "Huh? So many players..."

The crowd murmured on for a bit while piercing stares at Cirno until one of them shouts. "Cool! That blue-haired girl is awesome! Hey where did you get that skill, from a quest, form an NPC?" The man runs up to Cirno and starts shaking her hand. "Uhh..." "I'll be glad if you teach me of that unique skill you have please!" Everybody who watched Thunder and Cirno's fight came in rumbling on the two.

"Hey, what's your name? Want to go out this night, we have an event there!"

"Want to join in our guild; we'll give you special exceptions come on!"

"No butting in pal, I get to see her first wait in the line!" "There's no line you dimwit!"

Cirno sweated at the large crowd and jumped over them making some open their mouths in amazement. "Hey Thunder, what's up with them? They're scaring me out!" Cirno hid behind Thunder who was just sharing her reaction.

"What's this? So the enemy gets her affection first? So damn boring..." A man at the crowd groans out loudly. "Man... And I thought I could get a powerful girl too as my date besides Asuna, luck's not within me I guess..." Another player groaned out. "Let's go, that orange player already got her heart. We're leaving the heck out of here." A player, who was apparently a leader of a party, instructed the crowd and immediately they dispersed quickly making Cirno sigh with relief.

"That was unexpected... Thanks for letting me hide behind you Thunder." Cirno slaps his hand in a friendly and nice way. "Now what should I do...?"

Thunder faced his teammates for a while and talked to Cirno. "Aren't you going somewhere even before I PKed you? You might want to go there now since I'm already satisfied with our fight. Ice cold damn..."

"That's right, I was going to a place named Grandzam but, I don't even know where that is. Hey Yukari, where are we anyways, that arena just teleported us somewhere." Cirno tapped the radio on her side belt and it echoed a beautiful woman's voice.

"Err... Grandzam that is..."

"You're already at Grandzam, Cirno. The plaza of the 55th floor, you can go to that guild now since we're here." Yukari replied boringly at the ice fairy's question. "Learn to look at your map sometimes Cirno, it's built-in in every player's system."

Cirno's mind waited for a little moment before looking at a large red building at the side and indeed the name [Grandzam] is inscribed there with some flags she doesn't now. "Wha... Wha!? H-How did that!?" She looked distressed on the sudden change of scenery.

"Whenever you hold an arena PK on any floors, the moment you finish it you'll get transported to the "plaza" of that place no buts, no exceptions regardless of level and skills you idiot." Thunder added to Yukari's unheard voice and rests his chin on Cirno's head. "But why are you trying to go to Grandzam? It seems you don't have any connections to guilds or people in here except for that Yukari woman you keep on saying and..." He patted on Cirno's head. "The next reason is to join that prestigious guild we're looking at, The Knights of the Blood. You want to join there right?"

Cirno snapped out of her daze and answered. "Ah no... I don't want to join that guild but... I have some kind of a personal request for them, if they would accept it." Cirno clutched her torso clothing quite tightly making it wrinkled a bit.

"Personal request for my guild, I wonder what that could be." A man with a large shield and a stray strand of hair hanging at his face approaches Cirno. "I'm Heathcliff, the leader of The Knights of the Blood I'm glad to meet you miss..." Heathcliff looked at Cirno's cursor and continued. "...Miss Cirno, what could I do for you?"

"W-Well I just wanted to ask help for finding someone here on err... Aincrad they say. It's a real-life friend of mine but since I'm not friends with her on this game I can't locate her immediately and I don't have any clue on where she is." Cirno looked down at her feet. "So... could you help me?"

"I see... Of course I could since I have a lot of connections throughout Aincrad. We could easily locate your friend though I want to ask you of something too but, we need to discuss it privately." Heathcliff turned around and started walking slowly towards the building. "Please meet me at my office, I'll be waiting."

Cirno watched Heathcliff leave and turned around to Thunder. "So… What are you guys going to do? Go victim some newbie players again?" She looks up to the clouds for a bit and faced them again. "Or, would you like to join me too in the Knights of the Blood. Maybe they would accept you as members you're quite fast with your feet Thunder."

"Nah... We'll just head back to floor 20 and say to Kibaou that we turned orange for a day that's why we didn't return to the guild. But you can go ahead without us Cirno, they'll help you out with your problem I'm sure of it." Thunder gave thumbs up to the ice fairy and started walking away when a certain message prompt halted him of the way. "Friend... Invitation?"

"If I wanted to talk you again I'll just message you, convenient ne?" Cirno walked ahead and headed to the entrance of the Knights of the Blood building.

"...Talk again huh? Oh well..."

-**Grandzam: Knights of the Blood Guild Headquarters-**

"Come in..."

Cirno came in the room as Heathcliff permitted her. "Excuse me..."

"So Miss Cirno... You want us to help on finding your friend here on Aincrad, was that it?" Heathcliff rests his chin on the back of his two hands while scanning Cirno of her name and level. "(45 already? That's quick for someone that just came in here according to that Yukari woman who visited me last night. Thanks to her I can't get a good night's sleep...)"

"Yes if that's possible with all of you since it looks like you're going to go out of your way if I requested this kind of things with you all." Cirno tried to act humble as possible though the usual script came from Yukari who always talks to her by the old radio.

"Ah of course we could always help you to find her, we'll just message all of our members even the ones on the front lines to tell us if they find someone or anything." Heathcliff smiled at Cirno while opening his menu and scrolls on some windows. "But we should be able to ask you of something in return too if we're going to help you. Is that an okay deal with you?" Cirno tilted her head for a moment and nodded. "That's good. You see, I watched your fight with that orange-haired boy and saw your skills quite useful if we're going to attack a floor boss so here's the deal. We'll search your friend throughout Aincrad but as we do it, you're going to join the guild and become a trainee in the front lines, do you get it?"

"Front lines?" Cirno asked when Yukari vibrated the radio again.

"It's what you call the group of people fighting on the floor bosses for the sake of the trapped players here in SAO. Their farthest floor for now is floor 78 if you'll join up to become their partner I could just imagine the easiness of the floor bosses being frozen up with your skills." Yukari said in a playful tone. "Though I'm sure a lot of people with get jealous because of that but, you shouldn't be bothered by those insecure fools just keep on levelling and become the strongest, Cirno."

Cirno glanced at old radio with slight suspicions in her eyes and turned to Heathcliff. "Okay, I'll accept it Heathcliff just please, find Daiyousei for my sake! I won't rest in easy if I heard that she's been wandering all alone here in Aincrad while I'm here strengthening myself up!"

Heathcliff smirked at the pleading Cirno and stood up from his chair. "Such a good friend, I wish there are people like you in this world and the other world. No worries we'll try our best to find her for now, please serve your best loyalty to us and help in freeing the people here okay?" He patted the blue-haired girl's hair and started walking for the door. "Go meet up with the person on the receptionist table; he will guide you to the room you're going to stay in while you fight for us. After that, come out at 8:00pm we'll serve dinner in the dining hall, good luck Cirno." And he left... completely...

Cirno didn't say anything and headed for the receptionist table she encountered a while ago and got guided through the large building before resting at her room.

-**Later that night...-**

"Haaa... Such a tiring day and it's your entire fault Yukari, I'll repay you once I get back to Gensokyo you gap yokai." Cirno sighed as she fell to her bed with her blue dress as her night wear.

"Don't be like that Cirno, you have been an ice energy bomb even on Gensokyo, and you'll easily spend all of them while training there." Yukari's voice rang out of the radio that was placed gently at the side table. "By the way, are you really sure about being on the front lines? Of all the people here in SAO, the players in the front lines are the ones in gravest danger, one mistake and you'll get cut off from here forever. If you die here, you'll die in the real world no buts and exceptions, you may not meet Daiyousei the next day or next month ever again since you or she died already."

Cirno stared at the ceiling and faced the wall. "Then we'll just spawn again at Gensokyo, we're fairies right? We're not like humans that fear danmaku or reapers with large toy scythes at their backs. We could face up to them and we can defeat them, we don't fear death anymore Yukari, fairies has seen and felt them as they live in the world." She looked at her menu once again and scrolled down at her friend's list and guild members. "Oh well, I met many nice people here even on the first date I guess it wasn't too bad compared to my first expectations. Good night Yukari..." Cirno fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes and started snoring softly

"(Too much knowledge huh? I wonder if she'll retain that if she comes back to Gensokyo, not that I'm worrying about it, it's good for Keine if she doesn't repeat everything she said to Cirno if they had another tutorial at school.)" Yukari thought to herself while facing her computer at Gensokyo. "(Oh well time to visit that guild leader in his room, sleep tight Cirno. You'll have a very long and tiring day tomorrow.)"

-**To be continued...-**

**Author's note:**

I forgot to say this in the prologue... I don't own Touhou and Sword Art Online just an average fan of them two... and BTW if there are any mistakes on the floor info just go with the flow 'kay? I got a friend in school and almost all of the information in this fic comes from him so if the floor levels are kinda wrong err... ahahaha I wouldn't want to think about it so please, for my life pretty please? Thanks!

Yay, so RL Judicio's the main author for GTA SchoolGrounds for volume 2 and since I don't have that much work on it unlike before, I'll just work on this. But I wonder why it took me 1 week to finish this chapter, maybe I'm just lazy or too much project work at school –sigh...- I need to work on my studies too, can't write stories all the time and leave my school all alone right everyone? It's hard being a 3rd year high school student especially with the massive amounts of projects that can compare to Lily's danmaku at Phantasmagoria of Flower View whenever she shows up unexpectedly, so mind bleeding. Oh well no use to fret over it too much, go extra stage!

[Extra Stage]

-**Knights of the Blood**** Guild Headquarters: Heathcliff's room-**

"Phew... An unexpected player, a woman coming in to this world without my permission. I wonder if this would affect Cardinal's systems and attend an emergency warning." Heathcliff sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the side wall. "Yukari... You can show yourself to me and not just hide in your gaps."

A purple gap showed up of Heathcliff's room and a blonde woman sat on the edge of it. "Since when did you get the ability to sense me if I'm going to come here huh? Heathcli- no... Kayaba Akihiko the creator of Aincrad and Sword Art Online?" Yukari covered her mouth with her fan closed.

"I could sense everything and every foreign object here in Sword Art Online, especially if it's a blonde woman with weird powers trying to open something into a fictional world of a game. Why are here tonight, Cirno's asleep and her friend is safe somewhere, no need to lecture me again of your century old knowledge is there?" Heathcliff faced Yukari who was now sitting beside him. "A level 45 player in an instant, and a maxed out non-battle stat skills for that other player, what are you planning huh?"

"I couldn't say that I'm planning anything, I'm just finding this world you created as an interesting place, though not as interesting as Gensokyo. So I tried on getting some invincible idiots to this game that can be killed without dying in the real world, Mokou and that lunar princess would be a good choice too but I'm afraid they'll thrash around Aincrad if joined them in a single game being immortal enemies and all." Yukari rested at Heathcliff's shoulder while thinking all of that.

"I would like it if you wouldn't ruin my dream world with those people you mentioned, at least keep people in here that has a reasonable amount of sanity unlike you." Heathcliff gently pushed Yukari away from his body.

"I'll take that as a rude description of me, humans will never get how yokai think." Yukari opened another gap and stepped on it. "I'll see you tomorrow night after Cirno finished her training okay? So prepare some midnight snacks or sake in your room since I want a drink after working hard all day. Good night, Kayaba Akihiko..." and she disappeared... with the gap.

"Damn woman... I'll remember that."

-**True End thanks for reading!-**


	3. Progress

I forgot to say this... I do not own Touhou ZUN does... I do not own Sword Art Online its by Reki Kawahara whoever that is, I'm not that die hard of a SAO xD welp enjoy xD

* * *

"Haaa...!" A slash from a rapier sword echoed though the forest as it cuts the level 9 Growling Boar in half, shattering it into blue crystals later on. "Ah, I levelled up!" A window appeared in front of the girl's face saying she has reached level 10 while grinding on some of the Growling Boars roaming around the forest.

"Oh that's good Daiyousei, keep up the good work! You're a real talent on levelling up in these past hours, you'll get strong in no time I'm sure." Asuna clapped her hands while watching Daiyousei fight the restless mobs of monsters one by one on a large branch by a tree. "Okay, keep on training for a while and we'll eat some snacks after that as a reward, got it?" Daiyousei replied with a happy grin and continued on slashing the monster mobs again. "Haaa... She's such a hard worker unlike you who always slacks off, Kirito-kun. You should follow her more as an example."

Asuna turns to Kirito who is feeling the soft breeze playing by his ears. "It's not your business if I'm lacking motivation whenever the weather is good, you should feel the breeze more Asuna, it's our long vacation after all." Kirito hugs Asuna from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Anyways, what's up with that morning? That one really surprised me of all the things that happened today..."

"Oh you're talking about that time with Daiyousei right? That one surprised me too, to think she could cook that well, I'm a bit ashamed at my skills..." Asuna looks at the sky and remembers the incident at that time.

-**Asuna's replay: Now Playing- rpy_001-**

"Mmm... Wha-? What's that smell, it's nice..." The brown-haired girl stood up from her original position of sleeping on top of Kirito and looked around the room noticing the empty bed at the side. "Ah... Daiyousei!? Hey Kirito-kun, wake up Daiyousei is missing from her bed!" Asuna shook Kirito forcefully until he finally opened his eyes after a few mumbling.

"Huh... What?" Kirito rubs his eyes and sat up on the bed with a messy clump of bed hair. "Did you say something Asuna? I was having a good dream..."

"Who cares about your dream right now, Daiyousei is missing from her bed when I woke up! We can't just leave her while she's that defenceless in this world, it's too dangerous she might get out the safe zone without even knowing!" Asuna panics while Kirito tries to keep up with what she's saying.

Kirito puts his hand on top of Asuna's head to calm her down. "No need to panic Asuna, I'm sure she's just loitering around the house or maybe around the city for a walk." Kirito smirked a little and headed towards the cabinet when he smelled something familiar. "That smell, no mistaking its curry for sure. But who's cooking it?" He finished dressing up and headed towards the door.

"Kirito-kun, where are you going?" Asuna also finished dressing and asked Kirito only to be shushed while he goes out of the door with her following him.

-**Kirito and Asuna's house: Kitchen—**

Kirito takes a peek at the kitchen with Asuna peeking above him anime style and sees a certain green-haired girl watching the pan, focused with great concentration. "(What is she doing cooking breakfast? No... More like, how did that food smelled so great if she just came in here, her cooking skill must be at 0 at this point of time!)" He looked upward at the companion he's having and also saw Asuna with looks of wonderment at Daiyousei. Finally, he couldn't take it kneeling down on the floor looking at her like some stalker and tapped Daiyousei's shoulder making her jump a little in surprise. "Yo, what'cha cookin, Daiyousei, smells good for a breakfast."

"Ah Kirito-san, s-sorry for using your utensils and ingredients without permission, I wanted to cook again as thanks to you two just like how I do with Cirno every time we play." Daiyousei smiles at the raven-haired boy and turns her attention again to the curry at the pan. "Please just sit on the table I would serve it as soon as I finish this and the rice steams up."

Kirito didn't say anything and sat down on the table signalling Asuna to come in too and wait for the food. The two didn't say anything until Daiyousei served the pan of curry and a bowl of rice in front of them. "Whoa..."

"Then let's eat! I-If it doesn't taste good you can just leave it at the table, I'll just clean it up for you." Daiyousei looked down at the table making the couple put on surprised faces and tried to keep her from crying.

"Ah don't worry we'll eat it as fast as we can!" "That's right, my stomach chooses nothing if it comes to food! Thanks for the food!" Kirito and Asuna immediately dive their chopsticks on the food in front of them and took a bite of the chicken dripping with curry sauce that was added with milk to reduce spiciness. "(This is...! I-It's unbelievable! To think Daiyousei can make these delicious foods, it can even compete on Asuna's cooking!)" "(No way this girl... This is way too delicious; I can't even taste this kind of foods in the other world!)" The couple remained quiet with their thoughts while Daiyousei sweated at their sudden awkwardness. "Umm... Kirito-san, Asuna-san, are you all ri-?" "DELICIOUS!" The duo shouted out while still holding their chopsticks making Daiyousei shriek a little in surprise. Kirito and Asuna proceeded on eating the curry with amazing speed leaving the plate clean without any leftover on their bowls and plates. "That was delicious, thanks for the food!"

Daiyousei sweat dropped on the two holding their stomachs full with the food she just made now empty. "A-Ah... That was fast, we're you two that hungry already? I could make more if you would wait for about 30 minutes to heat up everything." Daiyousei widens her eyes at the two palms placed in front of her.

"No... That was more than enough Daiyousei. That food you just made was more than enough to fill our stomach and taste buds." Kirito drew a master's face and started speaking in a superior's tone. "Really delicious Daiyousei, you should make more of this meals every day, it'll help you boost your cooking skill."

"Oh that's got me thinking Kirito-kun, Daiyousei what's your cooking skill level by now? You can check it by the [Non-battle] tab on the [Skills] section of your interface." Daiyousei nodded at Asuna's question and opened up her menu in front of them. After a few minutes of sound effects, Daiyousei stopped scrolling down and... "So what does it say Daiyousei, what level is it?"

"There's a word beside it uhh... "MAX" it reads..." "Eh!?" Daiyousei continues on reading surprising the couple even more. "[Beast Tamer] max... [Blacksmithing] max... [Wood Carving] max... [Fishing] max... a..." Kirito puts his palm in front of her face making her stop again.

"Okay that's really weird now Daiyousei, if you're just a level 5 character those skills should be at 0 percent at this time! There's no way those skills would get maxed out in a very early stage, the only way is you had cheated in this game!" Kirito crosses his arms on his chest and gets smacked by Asuna's hand. "Ow what was that for?"

"Your voice is too loud! See, Daiyousei's trembling again..." Asuna pats Daiyousei's head that was covering her face with her arms in a defensive state. "It's okay Daiyousei, Kirito-kun is just a loud mouth but he won't eat you or anything. Just calm down and I'll kick him if he tries to harm you."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say to her Asuna?"

Daiyousei lifts up her head and looks at Asuna. "Are you sure? Ehehe... But I don't think Kirito-san is going to harm me anyways, because he has a good wife like you Asuna-san I doubt he would even find any reason to have anger on other people if he is happy with you always! Besides that, Kirito-san is a good-hearted person, I'm sure of it when you two rescued me from that person at the plaza, a fairy doesn't know how to lie about people's feelings." She smiles a large innocent grin at the two making Asuna blush with her words or praise. "Ah... Asuna-san?" Kirito walks over and pats Daiyousei's head.

"Don't worry about that Daiyousei, Asuna gets shy very easily so it's not really much of a bother, she'll be back to normal in a few seconds right?" Kirito pinches Asuna's cheek making her wince a bit in pain. "Anyways, we have some training to do. Go prepare your gear and items; we'll leave for the beginner forest at floor 3 got that?" The two girls happily replied and started preparing for Daiyousei's training on finding Cirno at the later floors.

-**End of Asuna's replay: rpy_001-**

"Haaa... To think she would say those things, it's quite unbelievable especially if she looks like an eight year old kid on her body size. What do you say about Daiyousei, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito looks at Daiyousei who is slashing the Growling Boars continuously and closed his eyes feeling the playful breeze on his hair. "I don't care if she doesn't act as an eight year old or what. The important thing for now is to help her find her long lost friend in this world and set them free in this death game. But if it turns out that her friend actually left her suffering on that time..." Kirito clenched his fist dramatically as his anger fuels up. "...I'll make sure that person is going to pay for leaving her alone in pain at that time."

"What this? Acting like a protective father to her now Kirito-kun? I didn't know you had a side like this inside you." Asuna giggled a little making Kirito blush furiously. "But it's true, it feels like Daiyousei is our daughter in this world, at least, this one... is a real player and not a program..." She touches the blue drop necklace hanging from her neck and turns into a solemn face. "She's not... going to go away, will she Kirito-kun?"

A breeze fluttered by again between the silences of the two. "Yeah, she's not going away I'll make sure of that, Asuna. I'm going to be sure, she's not going to die just like what happened to Yui and I'll make sure we will free everyone of this death game we're playing. I promise you that... Asuna..."

"Kirito-kun..."

The two faces inched close together when... "Umm... Asuna-san, Kirito-san, what are you two doing?" ...Daiyousei's voice suddenly rang out on their ears making the two couple obviously flinch. "Ah, I should train some more and get the snacks later, bye!"

"Ah wait Daiyousei, it's all a misunderstanding!"

"No problem Asuna-san! I'll leave you two there and never bother you!"

"Hey, Daiyousei!"

* * *

-**Knights of the Blood Headquarters: Cirno's room-**

*krrriiing*

*krrriiing*

"Mmm... Yeah I got it... I got it-!"

The blue-haired girl rubbed the back of her head in pain from falling off her bed and reached for the radio to turn off its alarm feature. "Ugh... what a morning..."

"Oh good morning Cirno, does it hurt falling off the bed?" A kid's voice rang out on the radio while Cirno grabs on the bed to stand up.

"Huh? That's not Yukari's voice hmmm... Chen is that you?" Cirno climbed back to the bed and searched for her clothes she folded under her pillow. "Oh here it is, by the way Chen, where's Yukari who's usually annoying me with her voice on that radio? Still sleeping or she just got lazy aiding me?"

"Yukari-sama is still sleeping in her room; apparently she visited a person somewhere last night and went home late so she's tired. She's a hard worker after all, preserving Gensokyo's borders with the help of the shrine maiden." Chen praised her master's master while Cirno doubted Chen's words in the 'hard worker' part. "Oh right Cirno, a guild member came in here a while ago and left you with some healing potions and crystals at the table. He also left you their uniform customized for your needs and he also left a letter, if you want to read it just press [Open] at the interface."

Cirno looked at the table and indeed there are red potions and 5 crystals with the colours, red, blue, and green. She grabbed them one by one and scanned their names and uses. "Health potion, health crystal, antidote crystal, teleportation crystal and a guild uniform huh? Geez, they all look useless to me especially this uniform, it's like something that lunar rabbit would only wear." She transported all of the potions and crystals into her inventory and replaced her dress with the uniform she's given. A undershorts skirt with high knee socks and a sleeveless, collared tank top-like clothes all covered by a warm long-sleeved jacket with multiple belts to secure it evenly on her.

"Oh it suits you well Cirno, if it weren't for the white colour of it. Blue suits you better with your hair and fairy powers after all, you should make a request to them about it." Chen jester at the ice fairy rubbing her shoulders with her unnaturally cold body temperature. "Hmm... The Ice Fairy Warrior. Seems like a good alias for you if you got famous nya~"

"Is that so? Well I **AM** an ice fairy so it's not really an alias if people will start calling me that." Cirno looked at the mirror and spun around for a bit to see a better look at her clothes. "Hmm... It's not that bad after all. Okay I'm all set, Chen where should I go after this? Any leads or something?"

"Try opening the letter that they gave to you maybe it'll say something?" Cirno nodded at Chen and pressed the [Open] interface button on top of the crystal-like box. They waited for a few seconds and read the series of words at the message box. "'Go to the cafeteria and eat your breakfast. After that, go to the front gate where you will meet up with your two grinding mates –Heathcliff.' Wow... that's a casual letter for someone who is a guild master to a newbie like you. Did you earn some love points on him?" Chen's playful tone earned her a painful *SMACK* sound direct to her ears since she was wearing headphones when Cirno punched the old radio. "T-That hurts nya..."

"Then shut up with your teases or it will be worse than that..." Cirno headed for the cafeteria while still tolerating Chen's complaints and teases from that smack she made earlier and about that guild master.

-**Outside the** **Knights of the Blood Headquarters-**

After Cirno finished her hearty meal of filled bread and what they call soda in the outside world, she headed towards the front gate while rubbing her shoulders occasionally because of her cold body only wearing few pieces of white clothing. She heaved a sigh when she reached the outside with the sunlight and saw two males standing in front of her waving as if telling to 'come over here!'"

"Whoa... Looks like we have a cutie at our group right, Kuma?"

"You're a sick pervert Alfredo..."

The two members started chatting with themselves until Cirno was 1 meter away with them... in MMORPG terms. "So... You two are who Heathcliff was telling me? Err... Grind mates, was that it?" Cirno stretched for a bit to feel the sun more. "So warm..."

"Yep! You bet we are!" The black-haired guild mate grabbed his companion at the shoulder and hauled him over to the side. "I'm Alfredo, I'm good at being a tank in a party and this guy is Kuma, he's more adept to the ways of the sweeper. If you're ever in trouble you can count on us to help ya!" Alfredo pumped thumbs up sign to Cirno while Kuma is still struggling at his powerful arm lock. "Alfredo... Breathe... Can't... breathe!" "Oh sorry dude anyways, you're name is Cirno right? Since I'm the senior guild member on the two of you, Heathcliff-san told me to lead this grinding party towards the Amphibian Forest for our training. That would also mean I would test your strategy and limit your health recovering so, mind if I take your crystals and potions now? Kuma has given me his so it's only you that I'm waiting for."

Cirno shrugged her shoulders and opened her inventory for the crystals. She withdrew all of the crystals she got and placed them at the hands of Alfredo. "Honestly, what are those things for? No one told me how to use it even my radio here. Looks like she took a nap for a while." Cirno tapped the radio at her side with no response coming from Chen.

"Huh? That would be strange, you're a level 45 but you never use a crystal? You must be one heck of a survivor then!" Alfredo laughs out heartily while Kuma whispers softly to Cirno apologizing for his attitude. "Anyways, let's go now to the forest we are wasting too much time here! To the Amphibian Forest!" "Y-Yeah..."

-**Floor 65: Amphibian Forest (Level 45-60)-**

"Hai-!" Cirno slashed frog after frog at the grinding spot they took on the dungeon. "Sword Skill: Rage Spike" Her sword glowed red with its cold, freezing mist and slashed through 5-10 frogs attacking her at all sides. The frogs that lunged up to her struggled a bit on her sword and soon vanished into multiple blue crystals.

"Nice moves there Cirno, not bad for a level 45! Hey Kuma, get your skills working up there! You're worse than a girl in fighting all of them!" Alfredo shouted towards the brown-haired boy struggling with the giant salamanders surrounding him.

Kuma gritted his teeth and slashed two of the salamanders out of his sight as they vanished into thin air. "Look, I'm not good with swarming enemies like this so quit annoying me with my incompetence! I usually choose single melee types at my MMORPG's so I don't have that much experience for large AOE melee attacks!" He slashed another salamander when a shadow covered him from the back. "Shi-!"

"Watch out!" A sword pierced through the salamander's body draining it its entire HP in just one hit. Cirno rushed around all the other salamanders threatening Kuma to hit him with their body and slashed all of them one by one, making them vanish into blue crystals which later disappeared. "That was a close one... You alright?"

"Yeah thanks for that Cirno."

Alfredo looked at the two smiling at each other with a bored face and munched at his bread. "(They look kind of good together hm? Meh, Kuma just met her he won't fall for her that easily.)" He swallowed his last bite and shouted at the two. "Hey...! If you two are done there you could come here and take a break! They prepared some bread and jam for us to eat!"

The two nodded at him and ran towards Alfredo as he gives them their bread and snacks. They chatted for 30 minutes with various things and stuffs regarding their build, skills, and other gaming related stuff.

"By the way Cirno, what's your sword's name? I didn't see it anywhere at the trading house or at the market, customized by someone?" Alfredo touches the sheath of Cirno's sword and immediately acquired a little ice burn at his finger. "Ow, that's cold... -3 points at my HP..."

"My sword? Now that I think of it... (...I haven't really checked it out, let's see... Yukari told me to just concentrate at the item and think of the desired command.)" Cirno unsheathed her sword and looked carefully at it. After 2 seconds, a message prompt showed up in front of them. "...Icicle Fall Wait... Isn't that my-?" Cirno's attention drifted from the sword when her radio suddenly vibrated.

"Unyaaa~ that was a nice nap... Huh? Cirno why are you looking at your sword like that?" Chen who just woke up from her cat nap yawned the cat way as she spoke with Cirno. Cirno tapped a bit at her radio and asked Chen about the sword's name while Alfredo and Kuma was busy touching the sword draining their HP -3 every sleight of hand. "Oh that? Yukari-sama personally asked that from the GM, she said she wants you to have a sword that would definitely fit for your tastes. An icy feeling on the sword, that's why she asked that sword to have the name of your spell card!"

"Oh...? T-That's... kinda nice of her to do that..." Cirno's face blushed for a bit when her fairy senses alerted of her something wrong. "...What was that?"

Alfredo and Kuma stopped poking the sword for fun and turned to its owner. "What was... what?" Kuma tilted his head to the side, questioning Cirno's sudden serious face. "Did the bread go bad on your stomach or something? I heard a lot of SAO players put poison on their enemy's food to ambush them." Alfredo side comment earned him a smack from Kuma's fist. "Ow, what was that for?" "...Don't say that or else it may become true! ...Hm? What's that...?" The three suddenly fell quiet when a large rumble happened under their feet. "Don't tell me that was a..."

"Cirno! Get away from the rock now!" Chen shouted at the radio while Cirno instinctively grabbed the two guild mates and jumped backwards with her natural strength.

Seconds passed the group's eyes until the rock that they had been sitting on a while ago split into half revealing a large amphibian behind it. The large earth frog glared its eyes to the group and revealed 4 HP bars at them with the name Magma Amphibian above its health value. Cirno and the others stared at it with shock and surprise when the large frog croaked loudly and stomped the earth releasing geysers of fire under the players which they dodged at the right time.

"What the...!" Alfredo defended himself from the pebbles of rocks coming to him using his epically big sword. "This monster… This is the dungeon boss right? But how did it…? We're not even moving from this grinding spot so why…"

"Nnngh…" Cirno concentrated on its pattern attacks and gripped her sword tighter than before. "…Tongue attack at the side… Fireball at the front…" She lunged in at the monster with superb speed and gave a direct hit to its stomach making croak again in pain and lash out its tongue at Cirno. "...One more time...!" Cirno made her sword glow red by activating a skill in her mind and slashed a large X on the smooth stomach of the frog. Unfortunately, unknown to the group's knowledge of the usual hate meter of MMORPG games, this boss was programmed uniquely by a certain blonde woman's orders and now...

"Aaaah! What the hell...!" Alfredo and Kuma were swung to the other side, crashing themselves into a large boulder when the boss suddenly lashed out its tongue to attack them. After the dirt and sand winded away in front of them, a yellow lightning bolt symbol showed up beside their now half-full HP. "Unngh... Can't... Move..." Kuma groaned as he reached out to Alfredo's pocket to get the antidote crystal when the frog croaked out loud again making the two fly again even farther away from each other. "Tsk...!"

"Cirno-chan..." The radio beside Cirno suddenly vibrated, interrupting Cirno's train of thoughts at the frog. "I think this dungeon boss was the one Yukari-sama told me that will test your survivability in this game and also to test if you're still on par with the red-white and the monochromatic witch since you're going to play this game a little bit longer than usual." Chen suddenly commented as the frog just bellows regaining its energy. "Anyways, she's going to send in monsters like this to you regularly so be careful nya~? ...Nya!?"

Chen shrieked a little when a loud hit thumped at the radio sending the sound waves directly to her ear. "...I'm going to give her a brain freeze after I get back to Gensokyo, just remember that you black magic of a cat!" Cirno placed the radio back to her side belt ignoring Chen's cat screams at her. "Now then... it's just you and me... right?" The frog turned to Cirno with red eyes and croaked loudly again. "Heh... Come at me bro!"

The frog then lunged at the small fairy's body and ended up eating dirt when Cirno just dodged at the right time. It soon stood up again and lashed out its paralyzing tongue at Cirno who dodged the attack by jumping on a tree branch. Cirno kept on dodging its attacks like clockwork due to her "natural" speed stat jumping on tree to tree, baiting the frog to rocks and occasionally, slashing its legs to prevent it from moving.

"Cirno... It's about to use a skill watch out." The frog's eyes flashed in red at Cirno and croaked loudly again but this time... "...! What the!?" Kuma and Alfredo shouted as the ground below them begun to shake and lift up from the ground. "C-Cirnooo...!" Kuma shouted as the two of them fell from the ground they are currently lying on just to be grabbed by Cirno on the collar before throwing them away near a pile of bush. "Ow..." "She's not exactly the gentle girl right Kuma?" "Mmm..."

"This guy won't give up, will he?" Cirno parried against a slash from the frog again and counter attacked. The frog suddenly stopped on moving and just looked at Cirno with its already glowing red eyes. "...? "

"C-Cirno...! T-The rocks nya!"

"...bzzt ...bzzt... Spellcard ... Mt. Fuji's Awakening..." A barely audible voice sounded at Cirno's ears coming from the dungeon boss. After a few seconds, the frog began to move again and released giant eruptions from the grounds, nearly scorching Cirno off her health bar. "Unyaaa...!? T-This is too scary nya! Don't want here, I don't wanna stay here! Unyaaa... Ran-shamaaaaa!" "...SHUT UP!" Cirno smacked the radio at her side harshly and dodged the incoming pillars of lava. Pillar after pillar, scorching her flesh skin, immediately turning back to flawless skin after a second with a -20 HP showing up.

"Geh... I'm forced to defend now... Ugh...!" Burning pain rushed through Cirno's feet making her stumble down. She looked at her feet and saw a large burning patch of lava about to erupt, almost impossible since she was standing right on top of it. "Guh... No choice! Time to freeze frogs, the Gensokyo way!"

Cirno jumped away from the patch lava, let it explode in front of her face and started charging to the frog. The frog just kept its red glowing eyes and continued to croak for more pillars to show up. The ice fairy on the other hand concentrated at the system within her sword and activated one of her unique and most special skill even in Gensokyo. "Unique Skill: Perfect Freeze!" She rushed directly to 5 pillars of lava and landed under its large pale belly slashing it 5 times making it stagger. "Haa... Haa... Aim for the top!" Cirno gathered all of her strength stat under her feet and launched her way to the monster's belly, piercing it upwards leaving a large hole on the frog's back.

"Hmph... Even in this game, you're still just a large frog." She sheathed her sword and walked towards her two party mates. "You guys still okay there?"

Kuma and Alfredo can only twitch a little before speaking a few words to Cirno. "W-We're fine... I guess? Anyways Cirno, isn't that boss not yet defeated? It hasn't shattered to blue crystals yet!" Alfredo forced the words out of his mouth despite it being buried onto Kuma's hair and can't move an inch due to paralyze status. "That monster still might attack us! You need to defeat it!" Kuma followed while being in an awkward position of lying on top of Alfredo... that way. The yaoi way.

"Don't worry! I already took care of it; you should see it by now." Kuma and Alfredo exchanged gazes at each other before turning to the frog with shock since the frog was slowly being covered by creeping icicles from the holes and slashes Cirno made. "Frozen..." "...Status? But how!?"

Cirno only shrugged off the question as she herself doesn't know. As if she could know what Yukari is thinking. "Don't know about it but more importantly..." She picked up a fist-sized rock and threw it up and down the air... "...is that our job is over here!" ...before throwing it to the frog at mach speed, shattering the large icicle amphibian into blue crystals earning Cirno a final hit bonus at her window.

"...Heathcliff certainly gave us a hard member this time huh?"

"Right on that, Kuma."

The blue-haired girl turned to the two boys lying on top of each other and questioned them with pure innocence. "Are you guys going to stay like that or are we heading back to the guild? I'm getting cold at this outfit." The brown-haired Kuma and the black-haired Alfredo turned away from each other's faces with a distinct blush from Kuma. "J-Just get the antidote crystal from Alfredo's bag. We'll go back to the headquarters!"

"Kuma you're such an innocent boy~"

"SHUT UP!"

The girl who doesn't even know what they're talking about only sweat dropped and used the 2 antidote crystals to cure the both of them and headed their way to the headquarters.

-**Outside the** **Knights of the Blood Headquarters-**

"Whew... Finally here..." Cirno slumped her back to the wall after 30 minutes of walk from the dungeon entrance back to Grandzam after they found out their teleportation crystals was flung out of Alfredo's bag after the dungeon boss attacked them. "Well... Who was the one saying all the crystals are safe with him hm?"

"C-Come on Kuma, we were attacked, ATTACKED. It's natural for some items to fling ehehe... heh." Alfredo stopped excusing himself after Kuma's yellow eyes glared at him intently. "Err..."

"Welcome back you three, aren't you going inside the building?" A man wearing a red suit of armour walked at the doorstep with a charismatic feeling around him. "Good job Cirno, for your first day of the front liner training."

"Heathcliff-san!"

Heathcliff gave a warm smile to the three and greeted them for coming back again. After exchanging some talks about the dungeon and Cirno's awesomeness, he nodded for a while and called on someone from behind the door. "E-Eh... Hi Cirno." A pink haired girl carrying a large brown cloth with a scarf, showed up from behind with few puffy breaths. "Lizbeth-san!? Eh...!?"

"What... Did you already forget me when we just met yesterday? You're cold hearted than I expected." Lizbeth gave a pouting face at Cirno who immediately corrected her reaction. Lizbeth only smiled and said she was joking before handing over the brown cloth to the ice fairy. "Here Cirno... I accidentally made it and thought of selling it since it was a unique sword but..." She touched the cloth lightly making an info window show up. "...it specifically says here in the sword skill level... Cirno with red font." Cirno widened her eyes at the info at first and started to remove the cloth from the item. "I tried equipping it but I just got frost bites for the next 15 minutes. So I guess, only you can wield it Cirno. A unique sword perhaps?"

When Cirno finished removing the cloth, a large mist of chilly air came out of making the people around her, including herself, shiver with the chill. Cirno who was used to cold being an ice fairy after all, touched the sword lightly and read its title and stats. "Sword Freezer... Dual Wielding (B)? I know what Sword Freezer means... I know it too well but, Dual Wielding (B)?" She looked around at her companions who just exchanged gazes with each other.

"There is one from this guild that can use Dual Wielding swords, his name is Kirito. He uses two blades named Elucidator and Dark Repulser which was boosted by yours truly, miss?" Heathcliff looked at Lizbeth who shyly said yes and explained more about the black swordsman. "But... it is a first timer for us to hear a (B) on Dual Wielding skill. Maybe it's a unique one just for you Cirno." He patted the ice fairy's head and replied with a nod at the information from him. "Good thing you understand! Now let's all go the cafeteria dinner is ready, you can come too Miss Lizbeth."

"Eh but..." Lizbeth tried to reject the offer but before she can say any no to him the trio of stupidity locked her on their elbows and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"...Dual Wielding (B) huh? Yukari... Just what are you up to now...?"

-END!-

* * *

Author's Note:

It's done? ... IT'S FINALLY DONE HO MAI GASH O_O welp, minor freak out over. Guess what people... It's vacation now! I can concentrate on Cirno in any way I want to (if anybody even reads this story)! Well... there are some issues why it has been a year on the last update it's basically this equation.

Not playing Touhou anymore + Computer got reformatted + Loss of interest in SAO (JoJo FTW!) + Now really knowing much about SAO + Focusing more on Dragon Nest = Good luck Cirno Online C:

Well... Kyubey (my friend in FB) told me to continue it so I just opened up this file and went on working with it. And Drap (my real life friend) is encouraging me to continue it too. I dunno I haven't really "improved" on my writing skills since I'm pretty much drawing and sketching all the time but who cares. I wish for those... 5 faves and 7 follows that this chapter satisfied you. Please pray that I would still have the motivation to get to (SPOILER) Kirito vs Cirno (SPOILER) and Cirno's (SPOILER) "death" (SPOILER). Well that's all my rant, I'm really sorry for those who looked forward to the story I'm really sorry it took me years to update again. I'll try make it up for the next chapters for now Extra Stage go!

* * *

-**Extra Stage**-

-**Knights of the Blood Headquarters: Heathcliff's room-**

"Haa... Another tiring day." Heathcliff opened the door to his room and made a disgusted comical face on his room full of sake and snacks due to certain blonde woman. "...Yakumo Yukari... What are you doing here again?"

Yukari who was drunk already looked at Heathcliff with half-glazy eyes. "Oh hey... Heathcliff. Welcome back~" She gapped Heathcliff over the bed and started hugging him all over. "Hey I missed you where have you been? You stayed later outside than tonight, what's the problem?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that to you! What's up with Cirno having a dual wielding skill too when that gift is just for Kirito only for being the best player!?" Heathcliff tried to grab Yukari by her dress but instead his hand went directly to her gaps as Yukari pushed him down. "Guh..."

"Hmhmm~ you're way too worrying Heathcliff. It's just a little fun I made, it's not like it's going to affect your way of thinking with Kirito or what." Yukari traced his jaw line and licked her upper lip hungrily. "Now then... Code ethics off for this night?"

"Hmph... You always turn it off even without my permission."

"Well... I am a yokai that is feared by humans."

"...Whatever"

-True End! Kayaba x Yukari? Maybe C:-


End file.
